Oneshot Pairing Collection
by Kenpokid
Summary: Yeap, I'll be posting a bunch of Oneshot Pairings here, if all goes well. T for safety in later shots. Mostly drabbles.  List: Growlithe/ArcaninexPikachu/Raichu, LunarEclipseShipping, and RedxGardevoir. T for safety.
1. GxPAxR

This is told from a female Pikachu's Point of View.

I don't own Pokémon, naturally – although I do own a copy of every generation except 3rd (if you count remakes as their original generation xP)

Tears were running down my fur-covered face. I had expected this day to come, but that didn't lessen the blow.  
"I'll miss you," I whispered in his ear, "I really will."  
He looked at me sadly, his own muzzle also dripping with tears. "I'll miss you too," he murmered. The warmth of his breath on my face was comforting in the cold Winter weather, but it wasn't enough, I didn't want him to go to live in Johto...  
"I want you to have this," I said sadly, putting a warm orange rock into wherever "held" items go, "It's useful for you."  
He looked at the Fire Stone. "Thank you a lot. I have a Stone for you, too," he said, giving me an extraordinarily bright yellowgreen rock.  
I threw my tiny arms around him in what was supposed to be a friendly hug, but I felt his face heating up rapidly.  
"I have to go now... I'm sorry we fought last week," he said, sadly walking to his waiting parents.

I don't know how I lived without him. He was the one who cared about me.

The only thing that kept me going the next year was his promise he made the day before he left. "I'll come back to that very spot in a year," he said, grinning with those sharp wolf teeth of his. I could have ended the pain of being separated from him, but I kept going, using his promise for support.  
The snow was falling lightly, and I had long since used the ThunderStone he gave me. Although powerless, I kept it as a mark of friendship. I heard four paws crunching the ice, and turning around, there he was - my only friend (and the one I loves - shh!) evolved and grinning. I don't remember exactly what was said, but I remember the blush on both of our faces, warming up the Winter air. I remember hugging him as I had a year before. Most of all, I remember our love for each other,

Cuteness and evolution and fluffiness, oh my! R&R please? :3


	2. Lunar Eclipse Shipping

I had the blade ready. I was the hated one, the outcast. I was the bringer of nightmare, and I was going to end it.  
"Darkrai?" a small voice called out, "Darkrai, are you alright?"  
I turned around to face my counterpart. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. At least... I will be," I said.  
"Darkrai, Arceus told me that you were planning to.. To... To..." she dropped her voice to a whisper, "To kill someone."  
I looked her straight in the eye. "Arceus is correct."  
She immeadiately understood. "Why?" she whispered, tearing up, "Why would you take your own life?"  
"You don't know what it's like to be hated by everyone! You know what it's like to feel emotion! You... You know what it's like... To love," I finished in a whisper.  
"...Darkrai, you remember what I said the first time you talked about being emotionless? Loveless?"  
"No, and I don't care," I said, pushing her away. I raised my makeshift sword.

When I brought the blade down, it didn't hit me, but rather...  
"Cressy!" I yelled out. I had hit her right in the side. "I'm so sorry!" I yelled, tears filling my eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you..."  
she raised a wing and wrapped it around me, making me blush. "Dont be sorry," she whispered in a tiny voice, "I blocked it." she closed her eyes, leaving me alone in the world, knowing I'd killed my only companion, only friend...

Only love.


	3. RedXSirknight

The silent boy was essentially alone on that cold, rainy evening. Why did he HAVE to walk from Pallett to Cerulean this late at night?

He was only ESSENTIALLY alone because he had one Pokemon with him, his Gardevoir that he referred to as Sirknight. Several times he had considered letting her out to keep him company, but he didn't want her getting sick (he was very protective of ALL his Pokemon, but particularly her; he had found her greatly injured near Viridian City, so he took care of her from then on) from the cold. Sighing, he decided to duck into the Pokemon Center until sunrise.

"Hello, Red," said a cheerful female voice. He nodded his acknowledgment to Leaf's greeting, and collapsed onto a couch. "What's wrong? You look exhausted," she said, tilting her head.

Red rolled his eyes. Her slight incompetence could really be annoying... in an endearing way.

"Right then... I'm gonna take Sky back to Pallet Town, bye!" she said, letting her Pidgeot out of her Poke Ball and Flying away.

Red let Sirknight out of her Ball, too. *What's wrong?* she immediately asked, as there were no wild Pokemon around, nor were there any other Trainers. *Ah, you're lonely,* she said with a quick 'glance' at his emotional aura.

Red sat up and gestured for her to sit with him, which she did without question.

*You're going to catch a cold, Red,* she sighed, *You really shouldn't have come out when you knew it would rain.*

Red sighed.

Sirknight pulled a towel out of Red's pack and handed it to him. *Thankfully, your backpack is waterproof... Come on, dry off.*

'Yes, Mom,' Red thought, unable to suppress a smile at this thought.

*What's so funny?* She asked, making the telepathic connection two-way.

'I said, "Yes, Mom", since you were acting kinda like my mom,' he thought, grinning.

Sirknight couldn't resist the smile either. *Hm, I wonder if I should take offense to that; she's a bit strict, after all.*

A few moments passed where neither made a noise.

She cleared her throat. *So uh... Leaf... She's a friend of yours?*

'Yep. We have been since... Well, my mom says we've been friends since before me and Green were rivals, so pretty much forever,' he responded. Noticing a mild look of disappointment, he quickly added, 'We're only friends, of course. Good friends, but friends.'

"Right," she muttered out loud nervously, wondering how Red could have noticed her disappointment.

'Your face gave it away.'

*Huh?*

'...You were slightly frowning... Why?'

*Well... Uh... I sorta... I... Um...* She tried to think of an excuse, blushing.

Red moved a bit closer to Sirknight and wrapped an arm around her slim frame. "It's okay," he whispered out loud, which was very rare.

She froze for a second, then wrapped her arms around him.

A/N (Author's Note): Eh... I wanted to end off with... What might be a slightly cute ending... Yeah, I don't think I did that well...


End file.
